Jealousy
by Icycreamluff
Summary: oneshot. Emmett x Rosalie. An alternate version of the conversation between Bella and Rosalie in Eclipse.


"So Bella…You have to understand. On different circumstances we could've been friends…and it's not completely your fault that I have this…this _dislike_ towards you."

I fidgeted on the couch where I sat, next to my brother's dear soul mate. Staring down at my hands, I watched my perfect fingers fiddle anxiously with the blanket they had picked up.

"It's just that…from my point of view, you're a threat to this family." Again I stopped, biting on my lower lip, my beautiful face contorted into a frown. This was hard to word, and I had to do this carefully…

This was most likely one of the only times I'd have to speak to Bella; Edward didn't trust me enough to have her around me alone, and the only reason I was talking to her now was because he and all of the other boys were away on a hunting trip.

Edward, the cautious and protective one that he always was, had more or less had Bella kidnapped here to stay overnight.

It was the perfect opportunity to tell Bella my background, and try and clear up the feelings that flowed between us.

"As a human, you've constantly gotten into trouble. Of course, my whole family leaps at the chance to save you, with Edward in the lead," I sneered slightly at this, "But you don't realize exactly how much we're working to help you. Vampires aren't completely vulnerable, Bella, we can still be killed, as with James.

Emmett…my Emmett. He's the world to me. Can you see how I would feel if he got hurt protecting you, a mere mortal? Think of how you would feel if Edward was to die while helping some other person to safety."

She flinched a bit at this, and I sighed. "I'm sorry. But don't you see, Bella? On the other hand, by choosing to become a vampire, you're throwing all of this away! You have the perfect life; you don't know what it will be like…Later, you'll want to have kids, and you won't be able to…Don't ruin your chance now just to be with my brother!" My voice was rising, word by word, and I had to stop myself from continuing.

Gracefully, I slid off of the couch, standing on the carpeted floor next to it. "I hope now you can see a bit further into who I am; that you can see that I'm not just the shallow, vain one. Good night."

Smiling a small smile, I turned, exiting my brother's room. Alice was anxiously waiting at the other end of the hall, right outside of my room.

Of course, she would have been able to hear everything. Her small arms were crossed, a frown covering her face. "Rosalie, I hope you didn't scare her," She muttered, in a low voice. "You know how upset Edward would be."

For some reason, this upset me greatly, and a sour scowl crossed my face as I replied. "Of course, because now it's always Edward and Bella! Oh, what does Bella need, we can get it for her, we have to risk our lives protecting Bella; it's all about her! She's just a human, Alice!"

Turning, I brushed past her and stormed into the room I shared with my husband, slamming the door shut. Once again, my selfish need for attention and what I wanted had overtaken me…and I was so sure I could do this with a level head.

Now faced with an empty room, I sighed once more and walked over to the bed that sat in the corner. It never got slept in, but it served about the same purpose as a couch, just bigger. Climbing atop it, I curled myself up in the blankets, my blonde locks spreading over the pillow.

This one time, I wished for the ability to sleep, to just drift away and leave your troubles behind for a few blessed hours…It really was hell, this unbearable torture, to just lie here and be conscious with all of these horrible thoughts running through my head.

I needed Emmett. Emmett, the kind of man I always wanted to raise a family with. Emmett, my happy-go-lucky husband. Emmett, the only one in the whole family who I would turn to, tell all of my problems to.

A simple solution, yes…but he wouldn't be home for many more hours, not until at least 9 or 10 in the morning. I tried reading, I tried just lying there, I tried crossword puzzles…Nothing worked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett walked into our room the next morning around 9:30 to find me in just about the same position I had been in for the past 10 hours, curled up in my blankets.

He had been humming some tune, obviously in a good mood – his very light, golden eyes were a telltale sign as well.

As soon as he saw me, concern filled his face, and he was instantly sitting on the edge of our bed, stroking my beautiful hair softly. "Rose? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

A dumb question to ask; vampires never felt sick, but it was probably a remnant from life as a human, an instant thought when one saw another look ill.

Silently, I pushed myself to a sitting position, taking him in; his dark, curly hair; his amazingly beautiful face, filled with concern; his muscled body…Here was what I'd been waiting for all night.

I climbed into his lap and instantly wrapped my arms around his large body tightly, burying my face into his chest.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" He asked, question filling his voice as he wrapped his arms around me gently.

It would have been so easy to just say, "I missed you," and end it there, but I couldn't. "I'm a horrible, horrible person," I murmured into his shirt miserably. If I could cry, I would be, and if my heart was alive, it would be aching with remorse.

My husband, the poor man, was still confused, and he rubbed my back comfortingly, murmuring, "No you're not, Rose. Don't say that about yourself…You're wonderful."

"Emmett, I tried to talk to Bella last night. I wanted so badly to just explain how I felt with a level head, but it didn't work!" My voice, usually so confident and composed, cracked now in this privacy with my true love. "I'm sure I frightened her terribly…She probably hates me even more now, and – oh!"

Another wave of despair rushed through me, and I clung to Emmett as tightly as I could. "Why? Why do I hate her so much? All of you guys love her; why am I so…horrible?"

There was a small silence as Emmett thought through all of this, thinking about what he could say. When he did finally answer, he lifted my head up so I was looking at him. Staring down into my eyes, he replied,

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. You are not horrible. You are the most amazing thing in the world. You're my sun, my moon, and my stars. It's normal to be jealous. I know that you'll warm up to Bella in time.

I know that you dislike her because she's giving up everything you wanted. Please try and respect her decision…but also, don't beat yourself up for not liking her. I completely understand how you feel, and it's fine."

After hearing his little speech, I was, well…speechless. Not knowing what to say, I leaned up, kissing him. Finding Emmett in the woods that day years ago was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life. He and I were so perfect together…

We completed each other. Now, partly, I realized that I could almost understand Bella a little bit when it came to how she felt about Edward. Still, she had that Jacob…

But right now, she didn't matter, because I had Emmett.

**Author's Note: Yeah. That was my kind of spin-off on the conversation Rosalie had with Bella, when she described her background and stuff. I really wanted to write an Emmett x Rosalie oneshot. This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but that's okay. **

**Loved it, hated it? Review, please!**


End file.
